Kataang stories!
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: Kataang epicness! Omg, I have been waiting forever to put up this story! This is exactly what the title says, unless the chapter name says other wise. You have been awesomepersoned!
1. Chapter 1

Kay guys, these are my Kataang stories!

Aang was working on nothing in particular for that one day, so he just sat on Appa's leg, twiddling his thumbs. Aang looked over at Katara. She was beautiful. Even though he really liked her, he was afraid to tell her. He thought she would reject him. He continued to twiddle his thumbs just taking single glances at the lovely waterbender. What he didn't know was that Katara was seeing his glances and was wondering why he was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him. Aang looked up to find Katara was sitting down next to him. She gave him her usual concerned face with a hint of smile.

"No, nothing's wrong." Aang answered simply.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" she asked him. Aang froze in his place. He felt like mentaly slapping himself. How could he not of known Katara would catch him looking at her? He did it like, every few seconds!

"I, er, umm... no reason." Aang shifted uncomfortably on Appa.

Katara gave him a look. He didn't look like he was telling the truth, but instead of pushing him to tell her the real reason, she just let in go.(Well that's shocking!)

"Okay, as long as you're okay." Katara said as she got up and went to practice some waterbending.

"Yep." Aang said, plastering a fake smile on his face. As soon as she was out of earshot Aang let out a relieved sigh. "That was close." Aang said to himself. "I can't just stay like this forever! I've gotta tell her." Aang got up and went off to search for Katara.

Meanwhile, Katara was practicing some waterbending moves Master Pakku showed her. The one she was currently working on was the octopus. She eventualy got bored of doing that so she practiced the water whip. It was simple, but Katara enjoyed it. Suddeny, she heard a splashing behind her. Katara thought it was a fire nation soldier so she turned around and whater whipped whatever was trying to sneak up on her. She looked around to find that no one was there. She heard a groan of pain coming from beneath her. She looked down and saw Aang lying there with a lot of scratches on his face and chest.

"Oh my gosh, Aang are you alrite? I am so sorry!" Katara shouted to him.

Aang looked at her. "It's okay Katara, I'm fine." Aang told her weakly.

"Let's get you back to camp." Katara helped Aang stand up and she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and took her arm and wrapped it around his waist.

When they got back to camp, Katara took out her healing water.

"Katara?" Aang asked as Katara healed his chest.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I have to tell you something. That's why I went over to talk to you before you water whipped me." Aang explained.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. So what did you want to tell me?" Katara looked into Aang's eye's and tried to pick out his emotion.(It's a gift we girls allways have!)

"I...I...-"

"It's okay, you can tell me. I won't get upset of anything." katara interrupted.

"I...I like you, err,but, more than usual. I...it's just...I love you, Katara!" Aang ended up shouting it out. He looked into Katara's eyes waiting for a response. He got none.

"You probobly hate me now." Aang said, looking away from her.

Katara made him face her. She leaned in and kissed him quickly, but passionantly.

"Oh, Aang. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Katara leaned in and closed her eyes and Aang mimicked her actions.


	2. A little bite

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! New Kataang chapter! This is where Aang gets hurt, again, and Katara has to take care of him.**

The gaang were all set to continue traveling to the Northern water tribe when something happened. Aang was trying to get Appa's reigns tyed to his horns when something came up and bit him in the leg. (A/N:No, you idiots! Not a mosquitto!)Aang yelped in pain and fell backwards onto the ground. What had bit him was a snake that had made it's home in Appa's seattle the night before.

Katara heard his scream and came running over too him. When she got too him, she saw he was clutching his leg, right above his ankle.

"What's wrong?!" she shouted. Aang looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"S...something bit me...I don't...really...know what happened." Aang panted before shutting his eye's tightly, obvously in pain.

"Okay, okay. Let me see where it got you." She told him. By then, Sokka was over there and also wanting to know what happened. Aang slowly rolled up his pantleg, trying to be extreamly careful as to not hurt himself even further. What they saw shocked them. There was a giant bite mark with blood pouring out of it, and on top of that, it was black surrounding the wound. Katara gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Sokka just stood there withe his mouth agape.

"Hold on, Aang. I'm gonna go get something to tie around your leg to help keep it from bleeding." Katara got up and quickly found some old material and started to tear it into long strips. Sokka got down on next to Aang and put an arm around his shoulder and tried to make it more bearable to Aang by talking to him saying things like, it's okay, you're gonna be alrite, don't worry, while Aang softly cried.(A/N:Hey, if you were bitten by a snake, would you cry? I bet you would, so don't leave any reviews about Aang being a little baby!) Katara hurried back and heped Aang lay his leg out in front of him. Even though it hurt, he kept his leg out. Katara started tying the fabric on his leg, just before the wound, and just after.

Katara then got out her healing water and started to heal him. Aang gasped when she touched him because it really hurt when her sweaty, shaky hands rubbed the raw skin on his open wound. When she finished healing him, Aang breathed in and out a shakey breath. He moved his hands down to his wound and he put his hands down over it so not to touch it, but protect it in way that no one really understood.

"Aang, you need to rest. We still don't know what that thing that bit you was, and I'm affraid that it might be a poisinous animal, like a rat scorpion, or a rattle snake spider or something worse." Katara said in a really concerned voice that made it sound like she was about to cry.

Aang nodded and held out his hand to Katara, telling her that he needed help standing up. Katara took his hand and helped him up while Sokka set up the tent. Once Sokka was finished, Aang tried to limp over to the tent, with the help of Katara. Sokka quickly went to Aang's side and helped him limp over too.(A/N:Don't worry, there will be some Kataang in here! I just wanna make Sokka a little nicer.)

Aang layed down in the tent, watching Sokka leave and Katara sit down next to him. She was already reduced to tears just looking at him.

She sniffled before saying to him, "You know I want you to be a little more careful, okay?" She giggled a little at the end of that. Aang smiled at her an nodded. "And I allways want you to be safe." Katara shifted and scooted closer to Aang. "A-and I never wanted this to happen." she said in a shakey voice before sniffling again. "I can't stand it when you get hurt. I-it's just...watching you get hurt, it's hurting me too. I never want this to happen to any one. Especialy not you." Katara started crying.

"It's okay, Katara. It's not your fault." Aang said.

"I hope you feel better soon. Maybe a little sooner with my healing." she joked, making him laugh a little.

"I mean it." she said, scooting even closer. They both leaned into each other until their lips met. They just sat there like that, waiting for each other to let go, but no one did. They did eventualy break for air, but after thay did that, they leaned back in.

Sokka was just entering the tent, with the snake in his hands.

"Hey guys! I found out what bit Aang! Turns out, it was a little snake! Nothing to be affraid of, he's actualy quite frien- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sokka shouted, startling the new couple.

"Ahh! Nothing! We're not doing anything in here!" Aang yelled. But rather than punch Aang, Sokka smiled and nodded, exiting the tent, the snake still in his hands.

**Well, that's all!**


	3. Katara's song

**Kataang stories! Yeah! I love typing these! I thought since I am very good at song fanfics in my book, I decided to make one! And no I do not own Dear Aang from youtube. waterfae does, and all rights reserved for her!**

Time.

Time is a curse. We can never escape it. We can never hide. Even if we do, it will find us. We can always run, but it will catch us. We'll never escape it until our last dyeing breath.

That's what Katara felt. She was so lonely since Aang died.

The poor, 85-year-old woman sat out on the edge of the water in the South Pole. She always had a song. A song made for them, the two people who used to share every day of their lives together. katara sang it every once in a while when she was really depressed.

"My days in the South Pole feel different when I'm not with you.

Training with Korra, remembering training with you...too." she started singing. She almost started crying from that second line.

"Bending the water, smoothly and precisely as you...used to do.

I can't help but picture that loving look in your grey eyes, and flying on Appa, across the star-studded night skies.

I know somewhere out there you're watching over all of us, here...tonight.

Trying to remain strong, but, sometimes I miss you and can't help, but cry!

Oh, Aang! Life without you's not the same! I try to just get through my days but it's hard, and, sometimes I falter...When do, I get, to see...you again?" Katara was trying her very best not to cry.

"Tenzin might hide it but I know that he misses you too. Kya and then Bumi try to joke but I always see through...their smiles.

I put all my focus on Korra and white lotus to show, that, I'm fine...and mostly I am but there're nights when I'm lonely and have...to...pretend.

Oh, Aang! Life without you's not the same! I try to just get through my days but it's hard and, sometimes I falter I know, I'm strong and I can.

Oh, Aang! I miss you in so many ways! Sometimes my heart still breaks and it feels I won't make it but remember that, one...day,I'll see...you again." There was a long pause for her to take a breath and settle down.

"If you could have met, Jinora, Meelo and Ikki! I'm sure you'd have loved them, they'd find you so silly!

Wondering that island, your hand clasped in my hands, but we can't, I should...just stop, and go back to bed...push these thoughts from my head they're of not...much...use now. In the morning I'll be fine showing no trace of me being down!" She started humming the tune until she sang again.

"Oh, Aang! Life without you's not the same! I try to just get through my days but it's hard, and, sometimes I faulter. I know I'm strong and I can!

Oh, Aang! I miss you in so many ways! Sometimes my heart still breaks and it feels I won't make it but remember that one, day...I'll see...you again." After a long pause, she sang on sentence that as soon as she finished singing, she started crying.

"I know that I'm strong and I can...I'll see you again."

Without Katara noticing, Korra had been listening to her. Korra never realized how much Katara missed Aang.

Without even thinking, she ran up and hugged her.

Katara was surprised by the sudden embrace, but she didn't deny it. Whenever she saw Korra, she thought of Aang. Her love for him, is in Korra.

**Aww! I'm not gonna lie to you, I was crying the first time I heard this song. No, I don't own it, waterfae does. Go on youtube and search it. This is what you'll type in on youtube: Dear Aang. That's all! And yeah, I really did cry. I had to listen to the Sokka song, like, 10 times to make me happy again! For Sokka song, go on youtube and search: Sokka song. There's also the Zuko song that I think you'll like. Oh, and I may have messed a bit of the lyrics up. Whoops!**


End file.
